


School Dance

by FluffinMuffinAria (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: After Pennywise, Beverly is still here, Beverly ships it, Fluff, Gay, M/M, School Dance, Slight Homophobic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FluffinMuffinAria
Summary: Richie is going to the school dance with a date partner Beverly chose. He doesn't know who it is until he sees him.





	School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh heck guys I’m so sorry!! I haven’t posted since October which is my bad. ;o;  
> School has been the worst thing ever lately but I’ll try to post more! I have a few writings in my journal I plan to post here. So that might help.  
> Enjoy my little story~!
> 
> ...that I didn't completely proof read.... again.

Every school has some type of dance or prom once a year. Whether it was during or after school, free or tickets required, if anyone gave a shit or not, there are always events. Derry wasn’t all for having school events, but most saw it fit after kids stopped going missing. It was like a celebration. Anything to lift a few spirits up. Yes, it wasn’t something the students had to attend to, but most of them did anyways. Some went because they wanted to, some went because their friends begged them to, some went just because their parents wanted them out. Those were all of Richie’s reasons to go.

The party started at seven in the evening. Richie was almost ready to go by six fifty-two. A friend of his, Beverly, had convinced him to go on a blind date and demanded him to wear some nice clothes. He knew better than to argue with her so he just went along. Besides, he might get some hot girl as his partner. But he wouldn’t know. Beverly had only given one hint and it was so vague that there would have been no difference if she hadn’t hinted at all.

“You’ll be surprised.” she had said. What a lovely clue. A very helpful one.

Richie sighed and stepped back from the bathroom mirror. He looked so cheesy. Black tuxedos and red collar bow ties were not his style. During all his other school dances, all he wore was a shirt relating to some movie and shorts or pants. But this one is different. So changes had to be made. And with those changes came Richie’s longing to just sit in the back and eat all the chips. He shook his head to derail his weird train of thought and ran outside, grabbed his bike, and began to ride to the school.

\---

As the school approached, Richie remembered Beverly telling him to meet her and his date by the tree near the bike stand. When he hopped off the seat of his bike and started walking to the stand, he started to wonder who it was. Did he know them? Were they set up because they could actually be compatible as a couple? Were they popular? He pushed his glasses up to his face. He’d know soon enough.

He spotted Beverly talking to someone he couldn’t see. He thought he’d see his date. But of course fate had to tease his curious mind and the mystery person was blocked by the tree. When he caught his friend’s eye, she smiled and waved for him to come over. He slowly walked forward.

Then he thought to himself. What the hell? I’m Richie Tozier! I’m the most confident guy in school! He quickened his pace as those thoughts shot into his head. He smiled his hotshot smile and waved back to Bev. “Who’s the unlucky person?” he called to her. She glanced towards the mysterious person (She must have. She wouldn’t glance at a tree like it was a person.) and then started laughing, her hands over her mouth and stomach.

“His face is great!” she laughed. Richie’s confident feeling faltered for a moment. His face..? He was going with a guy? He wasn’t sure if he was up to this blind date anymore…. He took a deep breath as Beverly continued, her laugh easing into a few shaky chuckles. “He heard your voice and knew.” She moved her arms towards Richie, gesturing which way his date to go. He heard footsteps and for a moment his curiosity was too much. That half-a-second felt like him reliving his entire existence. But when he saw his date, his heart stop and everything seemed to flash before his eyes.

“Holy shit- Eddie?” Richie murmured. Eddie was his date. Of course, his friend had a clean, white tux on with a blue collar bow tie. It was the exact opposite of Richie’s own outfit. Feeling too stunned to think, he walked up to Eddie without any thought. It was like he was gravitated to him. Eddie didn’t say any greeting. Just a wave. There was a small silence.

“If you two can convince the others that you’re really dating, I’ll tell them the truth by the time we leave and you guys will never have to do this again.” Beverly said suddenly. The two boys’ heads snapped towards her.

“What? You didn’t tell them?” Eddie’s squawk was shrill. She giggled at his funny panic-voice and nodded. Richie’s bold demeanor was completely absent by then.

“When they see us, they’ll think we’re…” he trailed off. He looked at Eddie, his ears burning. His friend looked pretty nervous too. Poor guy. He was already an anxious person.

“That’s the point, dipshit. If you guys can make them believe, I’ll tell them you two aren’t gay. If they don’t believe, there’s no point in telling them it’s fake, huh?” She shrugged, a carefree manner floated around her. As much as Richie and Eddie hated her plan, she was right. “So are you guys gonna go out tonight or what?”

“Okay so… why the hell are we even doing this? Can’t we say no? Why us?” Eddie blurted. Beverly smiled. It was a bad idea to fight with Beverly.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll tell them you’re really going out. You guys are cute. The rest of the Losers Club probably agrees. They’d be happy to see you guys together and they won’t let you forget you’re a couple. I’m sure you two would prefer being together for a few hours instead of for, like… a month.” A smug grin swept over her face. She was right again. Beverly was like some type of demon when it came to plans. “I'll also be paying you guys five dollars each if you pull it off.”

Eddie sighed. He took Richie by the hand, much to the boy’s surprise, and glared at Beverly. “Fine.” he huffed. He turned to the school doors and stomped into the empty hallway, Richie still being dragged along by his hand. It was kind of scary to see Eddie like this.

“Whoa, Edds, slow down.” he suggested, worried. His friend gradually slowed down to a complete stop, letting go of his partner’s hand. A wave of pity washed over Richie. Eddie had never been good at handling things like this. Richie walked in front of him, startled to see him shaking, letting out quick and ragged breaths. It secretly destroyed him to see his best friend like this.

“Eds… listen. It’s only for a few hours, right?” he began, putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. He expected a nod or an answer through a trembling voice. But he got a hug. Of course, Richie was okay with this. He just didn’t see it coming. Any gesture of affection from Eddie is a surprise. But it was also a treat.

He leaned his head on the top of Eddie’s. His hair was neat and smooth while Richie’s continued to be soft and slightly curled. In all honesty, neither of them minded the hug. It was comforting. Eddie stopped shaking and his breathing balanced, even slowed. Was he asleep?

“R-Richie?” Bill’s stuttering voice echoed in the empty hall. Richie looked up and saw Bill, Stanley, Mike, Ben, and Beverly, who was wearing a very stuck up grin. Ben looked at him.

“Is that Eddie?” he asked, pointing at the shorter boy snuggled up to Richie’s chest. He nodded. Without thinking, he began to run his hands through Eddie’s hair, enjoying how soft it was under all the hair products his mother sprayed on it.

“We’re going as dates.” he explained shortly. Part of him hated the fact that he just said that. But another part liked it. He had no idea why the thought of being Eddie’s partner excited him. It just… did.

By now, Eddie had turned his head slightly to look at everyone. One side of his face was still against Richie’s chest. The other side was facing his friends. It was like Eddie didn't want to move.

“They're really cute, right?” Beverly said. Richie glared at her for a moment. Mike glanced at the two friends, still hugging in the middle of a dark, empty hallway. He nodded in agreement after some time.

“I think it's about time.” Stanley spoke up, his voice nervous. Ben looked confused. So did Bill. 

Stan noticed their puzzled expressions and continued. “I'm surprised you guys didn't notice. Richie never shuts up about Eddie when he's gone. He rambles on and on about him. ‘Did you see how cute he looked in the shirt?’ or ‘Wouldn't it be great if he were like that all the time? He's still great either way.’ or something else. And when he is around, Richie just stares at him like he's the best thing to ever exist.”

Richie whined, hiding his flushed face in Eddie’s hair. His heart thudded quicker. This little setup was going horribly. Nonetheless, the two were doing a good job at convincing the others. 

Ben smiled, looking at his friends. “I didn't know Richie had a sweet side.”

“I hope y-you two haven't been d-d-dating for too long. Y-you guys have told u-us anyth-thing. We aren't angry.” Bill said, his hands clenched into fists as he struggled to finish his sentence.

Richie relaxed and sighed. “Holy shit, that's a load off my mind.” He looked down at Eddie. “So are we gonna stand around or are we gonna party?” Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and led him to the gym, where the dance was taking place. Their other friends eventually followed but not until the two were far ahead.

“We need to talk later.” Eddie whispered harshly, still walking towards the gym doors. Richie sighed and nodded.

\---

The seven soon arrived to the gym. Shiny gold and white plastic streamers were hung everywhere. Soft, pastel lights were moving slowly around the room. A rock song was being blasted through the speakers.

After they went to take a group picture, each getting a copy, they went to get some soda and sit down. Eddie hasn't spoken almost all evening, leaving Richie to answer all the questions.

“How long have you guys been together?” Ben asked first.

“A week maybe.” Richie shrugged. Eddie was resting his head on his partner’s chest, sitting in a separate chair but leaning towards Richie.

“Do your moms know?”

“Nope.”

“Gone on any dates yet?”

“This is our first.”

“How much do you love him?” Bev asked. Of course she asked that.

“Not at all- hey!” Richie was cut off as Eddie waved his hand lazily in front of the other's face, hitting his nose. 

Bill looked at his watch. “A-are you guys gonna s-slow dance?”

“Yes.” Eddie answered. Richie squeezed him in a hug that practically lifted him off his chair. “Good God, he's alive!” he exclaimed, resisting the urge to kiss his friend.

As if it were timed for them, a slow song began playing. The people with dates started swaying in the crowd. 

“Well shit.” Richie said, snapping his fingers. Eddie grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. He stayed close to Richie, trying to make himself heard over the music.

“You never told me you-”

“For obvious reasons.” Richie mumbled.

“You think I'll stop hanging out with you because you're gay for me? Fuck no. You're my best friend. You know that.” Eddie growled. Richie nodded slowly. There was a few moments of silence before Eddie spoke up.

“If you’d just ask me out already, I probably won't say no.” Richie jumped at his response. He looked at his crush. He was adorable, flustered and red color on his face.

Richie picked up his short lover by the waist and spun him around in the air, the side of his head against his stomach. Eddie half screamed in protest, half laughed in a pure, joyous way. Richie was just smiling like an idiot.  
“Holy fuck, Eddie! I love you so damn much!” he cheered. Everyone had turned to them by now. Some people muttered, some cheered, some shouted homophobic slurs at them. But Richie didn't care. He just loved Eddie.

He eventually put his Eddie back on the ground, kissing him as soon as they both became balanced again. Someone shouted at them to leave, but it was blocked out by Eddie’s gentle laughing and humming. Richie loved it. He loved him, Eddie. He loved his laugh. It was all Richie ever wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahaha!! I did it all in the span of one night! Be proud! Now please excuse me as I have an anxiety attack about my school grades~
> 
> p.s before I go: One of my friends aren't doing too well. They really like Reddie though. So I just wanted to write this to cheer 'em up maybe. Hope you're doin well bud!


End file.
